


summer mornings

by throughout



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also happy flirting husbands, i needed to drown in some domesticity for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: magnus wakes alec up the way alec wants to be woken up for the rest of his life.basically soft husbands being soft in bed despite the fact that they're going to be late for work but who really cares when they've got each other to wake up to like this? ❤︎





	summer mornings

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

magnus had learned early on that there is nothing quite as beautiful as alexander lightwood’s eyes when he opens them for the first time in the morning. when they look like sunlight reflected off polished stone, with tendrils of a deep, forest green interwoven through the honey-coloured irises.

but he has yet to open them today. magnus had woken up with his arms curved tightly around alec’s back, with their legs tangled together, the scent of their sandalwood shampoo drifting around him slowly from alec’s hair.

he listens to alec’s soft breathing. a deep breath in, a deep breath out. steady and sure. sometimes, magnus feels like it’s the steadiest thing in the world.

magnus drops a kiss onto the shadowhunter’s bare shoulder. his lips follow the natural contour of alec’s neck, and the solid, black lines of the deflect rune, until they reach his unshaven cheek. he feels alec stir against him, and he smiles against the skin of his face before kissing his cheek gently.

alec mumbles something incoherently before shifting slightly, grabbing onto magnus’ arms around him and pulling him even closer, snuggling further into his chest.

“good morning, angel.” magnus whispers against his neck.

alec hums slightly, but his eyes stay shut. magnus takes the opportunity to forcibly flip him over so that he can climb onto his lap, ignoring alec’s groans of protest, and smiling to himself as he silences him almost immediately by pressing his lips to his.

within moments, alec is kissing him back, soft sounds falling from the base of his throat that make magnus feel giddy in the best way possible. his arms come up to wrap themselves around magnus’ waist, pulling him impossibly closer. he runs his fingers slowly along magnus’ side, leaving a trail of blazing warmth in their wake, and just as magnus is beginning to accept that this is how he’d rather wake up every single day, with soft kisses and lingering touches, just when it feels like nothing in the world could ever possibly interrupt the serenity of this moment, his phone emits a loud, shrill note, signalling the arrival of a text.

he tries to ignore it, but the phone continues to ring, and he resists the urge to groan with disappointment as he breaks away from alec.

“mm… no…” alec mumbles, head rising along with magnus’, chasing after his mouth, and then he lets out a noise of protest when magnus sits up.

“oh come on.” he grumbles, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes.

magnus laughs before reaching over to the bedside table where his phone is still chiming away with new texts. alec rubs his thumbs along the tops of his thighs as he reads over them quickly.

“your lovely sister wants me to come to the institute today. something about urgently needing my expertise on demonic inscriptions.”

alec rolls his eyes. “that’s a load of bull. she just wants to see you again so she can talk your ear off about the new balenci-whatever collection. and to trick you into buying something ridiculously overpriced with her so she can feel less guilty.”

“balenciaga, alexander. and need i remind you that it was  _you_ who wanted to blow our life savings at barney’s just last month?”

alec makes a face at him, “it wasn’t  _that_  expensive.”

magnus pats his chest, “say that when we get our next credit card bill.”

pouting like a petulant child, alec huffs, and it might just be the most adorable thing magnus has seen in a while. he cups alec’s face in his hands and squishes his cheeks together, marvelling at how the man still somehow looks like he was sent by the gods themselves to give mankind an ideal to strive towards.

“sho you’ll cuh wif me?”

magnus nods once before kissing alec’s squished lips, and then his cheeks, and then his forehead before finally letting his face go. he watches, warmth curling in his chest as the smile settles back onto alec’s face, and he crosses his arms over his chest before setting his chin down on them.

alec’s fingers come up to brush magnus’ hair away from his face, before his thumb runs slowly over his cheekbone. it’s such a simple gesture. barely anything, but with the way it makes magnus feels, it may as well have been a declaration of love shouted from the highest skyscraper in the city. magnus thinks that there’s really nothing else he could ever need. not when he has alexander like this, a lazy, content smile on his beautiful face, and looking at magnus as though he’s the reason the earth revolves around the sun.

“we should probably get ready now.” magnus says, kissing the tip of alec’s nose before climbing off him.

and alec watches as magnus stands from the bed, watches as muscles ripple slowly under sun-kissed skin with every small movement as he walks into their bathroom. it’s a sight that’s as timeless as magnus himself. something eternal in the way it never fails to send alec’s heart into a routine of erratic somersaults, or in the way it makes him feel as though the smile stretched onto his face is as permanent as something carved into white marble.

magnus sticks his head out of the bathroom door, a small, mischievous smile playing over his lips.

“are you coming, alexander? we could save water. and time.”

alec cocks an eyebrow. “you and i both know that us showering together is the quickest way to  _not_  save time.”

magnus shrugs, “true. but at least we’ll start the day right. my mouth wrapped around your –”

“oh my god.” alec laughs, closing his eyes, “have you no shame?”

“shame is overrated, my love,” magnus’ grin bleeds into his voice, “now come on. endorphins. dopamine. serotonin. all very good for the body.”

there’s some slight shuffling before magnus throws a piece of dark cloth at alec. he realises with a wave of heat in his stomach that it’s his underwear, and looks up to see magnus lean his head against the door and throw him a wink.

“last chance.”

and how can he say no? he’s always been helpless when it comes to magnus. ever since he had said yes all those years ago, when magnus had looked at him, challenge and hope brewing in his eyes, at the end of an altar on the day his life had changed forever. and ever since he had said yes to him again at a different altar, one that had meant more than this world and the next, when he’d felt like he would never stop crying tears of joy. when he’d felt like the platinum band that magnus had slid onto his finger, engraved with the words  _“amor verus”_  in magnus’ beautiful handwriting, was as much a part of him as his beating heart.

so he abandons the soft warmth of their bed to join his husband, feeling his heart double in size as magnus holds out a hand to him. it doesn’t matter that they won’t show up to the institute until well after they’re supposed to. it doesn’t matter that izzy will have to cover for him. because time loses all meaning when he’s with magnus. because eternity is possible, and real, and true. and alec thinks that he would keep the world waiting for as long as needed if it meant a few more moments of feeling every part of him surrender itself to the man who had become his universe.


End file.
